


Wake Me Up Inside

by Python07



Series: Bring Me to Life [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Treville is a vampire, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: There's an assassination attempt on Richelieu and the vampire in Treville comes out to play.





	1. "The Lord have mercy on those assassins because the Captain has none."

None of the musketeers were strangers to violence. They’d all spilled blood, but the terrified screams sounded like they belonged to the damned in hell instead of made by mortal men facing their last moments. It made them all tense and skittish.

Athos stood guard by the door of the old hunting lodge. He held his pistol ready. He peeked out at the darkness. “The clouds are covering the moon and stars. It’s almost pitch black out there.”

There was another scream and d’Artagnan repressed a shiver. He tossed a bundle of kindling into the cold fireplace. He crouched in front of it and used his dagger and a piece of flint to start the fire. He blew on the embers. “That doesn’t seem to be slowing him down any.” 

“No,” Athos agreed grimly. 

D’Artagnan added a few logs to the fire. Then he sprang to his feet and took up position on the other side of the door. “Have you ever seen him like this?”

Athos peered out again. He stiffened at yet another scream. “Never. He prefers to fight his battles as a man because once he lets the vampire out, the bloodlust takes over.”

D’Artagnan winced. “It seems the Captain and the beast are in accord.”

Athos nodded in reluctant agreement. “The Lord have mercy on those assassins because the Captain has none. Aramis, how’s the Cardinal?”

Richelieu lay on the floor, next to the fireplace. There was a bunched up blue cloak under his head. His was pale and sweating and his breathing was shallow. He was barely conscious.

Aramis knelt on the floor next to Richelieu, trying to stop the bleeding. “They got him twice in the chest.” He glanced up at Athos and shook his head once.

Porthos strode back into the main room from the back of the house. “I’ve barricaded the only other entrance. They’re not getting in that way.”

Another lost howl joined the others. D’Artagnan leaned against the wall next to the window. He wiped his sweaty hands on his legs. “I don’t think we’re going to have to worry about them. The Captain’s wiping them out.”

Porthos frowned. “Did you see his face when the Cardinal was hit? In the blink of an eye the vampire was loose.”

“I thought I’d seen Treville angry…” d’Artagnan’s voice trailed off. He shook his head helplessly. “But nothing like this. This doesn’t make sense. They’re not friends. What does it mean?”

“Don’t tell me you bought that mortal enemies act.” Porthos knelt next to Aramis and Richelieu. “Can I help?”

“He’s bleeding out. I can’t stop it,” Aramis whispered. He closed his eyes and began praying under his breath.

D’Artagnan looked at the others. “Act?”

Athos held a hand up. He tilted his head to the side as he listened. He holstered his pistol. “It’s quiet. I think it’s over.”

“Athos?”

Athos sighed. “The arguments are very real, but the hate isn’t. They’ve worked together for twenty years. They’re rivals, not enemies. We all know what the Cardinal does to his enemies.”

“What about all he’s done to us?” d’Artagnan demanded.

Athos smiled ruefully. “All part of the game.”

Richelieu weakly grabbed Porthos’ wrist. “Jean,” he whispered raggedly.

Porthos leaned over him. “Save your strength. He’ll be here soon, Eminence.”

Every breath was pained and Richelieu could barely speak. There was blood on his lips. “Tell him…tell him that I…”

Porthos had to lean closer to hear him. He squeezed Richelieu’s hand. He was solemn but there was a hint of mischief there too. “I’ll tell him.”

Richelieu managed a short, pained puff of laughter and then fell still. Porthos set his hand down at his side and stood.

The pounding on the door made all the musketeers jump. D’Artagnan quickly glanced out and nodded to Athos. Athos barely unlocked the door before Treville flung it open. Athos and d’Artagnan jumped out of the way.

Treville’s blue eyes glowed with an otherworldly light. His body was almost vibrating with tension and anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt to control the rage. There was blood on his fangs, blood on his hands, and his uniform jacket was covered in blood and gore.

“Captain,” Athos started respectfully.

Treville saw Richelieu on the floor. “Get out.”

“Why?” d’Artagnan asked softly, staying out of the way.

Treville didn’t bother looking at him. “Get out.”

Athos took a deep breath and stepped between Treville and Richelieu. He made himself meet Treville’s gaze. He kept his voice calm and level but he knew Treville could smell his fear. “You can’t turn him. He can’t give consent.”

Treville’s eyes flashed. “I don’t care,” he snarled.

Porthos stepped up next to Athos. “Athos is right. You can’t do it to him without his okay. Besides, what would the council say?”

Treville snorted in contempt. “The council is made up of nothing but old women and fools.” 

Athos and Porthos exchanged quick looks. Porthos swallowed. “The Cardinal knows he’s dying. He said to tell you that he doesn’t regret anything.”

“I’m not letting him die,” Treville growled, low and dangerous. “I can’t.”

Porthos stared at Treville for a long moment. “So that’s how it is.”

“Yes. Now, get the hell out of my way.” 

They bowed their heads and stepped to the side only to have Aramis scramble to his feet to block Treville’s path. Aramis stuck his chin out. “You can’t save him.”

“Aramis,” Porthos tried.

Aramis shook his head wildly. “No.” He gestured down towards Richelieu. “He’s evil. We’d all be better off without him.”

Treville just growled in response. He tried to step around Aramis but Aramis blocked him each time. His hands twitched at his sides, the hands still covered in the blood of his enemies.

“What about Adele?” Aramis challenged. “What about Ninon? What about all the other lives he’s ruined?” He almost reached out to Treville. “I’m sorry, Captain. I won’t let you do it.”

Treville eyes flashed again. He bared his fangs at Aramis. His voice betrayed his rapidly deteriorating control. “Move.”

Suddenly, Porthos grabbed Aramis by the scruff of the neck and yanked him out of Treville’s way. “Can’t you see that it’s hazardous to your health to get between a vampire and his mate?”

Aramis’ eyes got wide. “What do you mean? Mate?”

D’Artagnan grabbed Aramis’ other arm and he and Porthos started dragging Aramis towards the door. “It’s fairly obvious, isn’t it?”

Aramis tried to plant his feet but they kept him moving. “You can’t be serious.”

Athos opened the door and led the way out. “Let’s not argue about this now.”

“But…”

D’Artagnan squeezed Aramis’ arm. “Have you forgotten what Treville just did to those assassins?”

Porthos glanced back to see Treville kneeling over Richelieu. “Let’s get out of here before the Captain views us as a threat.”

Aramis shook them both off. “But we can’t let Treville turn him.”

D’Artagnan rolled his eyes and hissed, “It’s not up to us.” 

Porthos kept himself between Aramis and Treville. “Mate, if you wanna argue, well, it’s been nice knowing you.”

D’Artagnan joined Athos outside. “The rest of us aren’t sticking around.”

“We’re going to drink until we forget we saw any of this,” Athos added.

“All right,” Aramis whined.

Porthos grinned. “Smart man.” He shoved Aramis out and pulled the door closed behind them. He lightly thumped the wood. “We’ll see you back in Paris, Captain.”


	2. “I couldn’t let you go.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville can't let Richelieu go. Angst and smut follows.

Whereas Treville was covered in the blood of the assassins, the blood covering Richelieu was his own. There was so much blood, on Richelieu’s chest and soaking into the carpet beneath him. He was barely breathing.

Treville could barely hear Richelieu’s heartbeat. He hurriedly threw his ruined jacket off. Then he gently took Richelieu in his arms.

He scowled. Richelieu wasn’t supposed to be so pale and unresponsive in his arms. If he could kill them all again, he would.

Treville buried his face in the side of Richelieu’s neck. He inhaled deeply and almost gagged. Richelieu was supposed to smell like incense, leather, and old paper, not of the grave.

Treville took a moment to lock the rage away. Later. He would track down who sent them later.

“I hope you will forgive me,” Treville whispered harshly. He kept one arm around Richelieu and buried his free hand in Richelieu’s hair. He didn’t hesitate sinking his fangs into Richelieu’s neck.

Richelieu gave no response, not even a groan or a twitch and Treville clutched him tighter. Treville reached out with his mind. //It can’t be too late. Don’t leave me, Armand. Please.//

The blood flow was sluggish against Treville tongue, but it was still there, which meant Richelieu’s body was still fighting even if the war was over. Treville bit down harder. //I know you’re still there.//

Again, there was no response. Treville growled fiercely. //If there’s a light, don’t go towards it.//

Richelieu’s heartbeat just about stopped for good when Treville brought his teeth out Richelieu’s neck. Treville quickly sliced a gash across his own palm and held it to Richelieu’s lips. //I know you never asked for this, but I can’t let you go. Stay with me.// He anxiously watched his own blood drip into Richelieu’s mouth and mentally recited words in a language that only the oldest of the old barely remembered.

Treville froze when Richelieu let out his final breath. He rested his forehead against Richelieu’s and squeezed his eyes shut. //Now, we wait. Don’t take too long coming back to me.//

Treville stomped on the immediate impulse to panic over no longer hearing or sensing any life from Richelieu. Instead, he reverently kissed Richelieu’s forehead, his eyelids, and then his cheeks. He gently licked the dried blood from Richelieu’s lips. Then he licked his bite mark.

He carefully moved Richelieu to the couch, but Richelieu was too tall for it. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave you here long.” 

He rolled up the bloodstained carpet and took it outside. While there, he got some water from the nearby well, brought it inside, and set it over the fire. Then he went to get the mattress and blanket from the master bedroom and brought them back to the main room by the fire. 

Treville turned back to Richelieu. He rubbed the back of his neck. “You won’t feel the cold the same way again, but I know seeing the fire will comfort you.”

Treville swallowed and knelt next to Richelieu. He took Richelieu’s hand. He kissed his fingers. //I regret nothing.//

He pushed to his feet and leaned over Richelieu. He took his time stripping Richelieu of his bloody clothes. Then he carried Richelieu back over to the mattress and gently laid him down.

Treville took a moment to look over Richelieu’s body. His skin was paler than Treville could ever remember seeing it. He was unnaturally still. The gunshot wounds in his chest were black and ugly. His spark, his vitality, were missing and Treville prayed to every deity he knew of that he saved it.

“Armand, you have to come back.”

Treville didn’t recognize his own voice. It was harsh and brittle. It was angry with a current of hope running underneath. It was anxious and pleading. It was everything Treville felt and more.

He squeezed his eyes closed for a brief moment. He shook his head and clenched his hands into fists. Then he let the tension go.

He added a couple more logs and took the water from over the fire. He sat next to Richelieu and started cleaning the rest of the dried blood off of him with a warm, wet cloth. First, it was his mouth and then his neck and chest.

Treville washed his own hands and then threw the bloody water out. He swiftly shed his own clothes and crawled onto the mattress. He pulled the blanket up around them. He pushed Richelieu onto his side and spooned behind him.

He wrapped an arm around Richelieu’s torso and splayed his hand over his chest. There was none of Richelieu’s usual warmth and he couldn’t feel his heartbeat, but that was okay as long as Richelieu came back. He could handle anything as long as Richelieu came back.

“Please,” he whispered against the back of Richelieu’s neck.

Treville only moved to feed the fire. Then he immediately came back to hold Richelieu. He was there when the tremors and convulsions started. He was there for the whimpering and the pain of the final transformation. He said a small prayer of thanks to the old gods that Richelieu didn’t wake and wouldn’t remember it.

It was well into the next evening before Richelieu awoke in Treville’s arms, disoriented and thirsty. His recent memory was hazy and he felt…different. He stretched and he wasn’t sore. His eyesight seemed to be as clear as it was in his twenties, which was absurd. He was naked and there was another body pressed against his. “Jean,” he murmured.

Treville hugged Richelieu tightly. “Oh, Armand.”

“What happened?”

“We were ambushed,” Treville answered, still furious. “You were shot. Do you remember?”

Richelieu rolled over onto his back to see Treville’s face. His brow furrowed. “No.”

Treville stroked the side of Richelieu’s face and then leaned down to kiss him. “I almost lost you.”

Richelieu parted his lips for Treville’s tongue. Treville lingered over his teeth and that’s when he felt his own fangs. He planted a hand on Treville’s chest and pushed him away. “Jean, you didn’t.”

Treville grabbed Richelieu’s hand and squeezed his fingers. He held Richelieu’s gaze. He set his jaw. “I did and I’d do it again,” he growled vehemently. “I’ll always save you.”

Richelieu couldn’t look away. “I heard you,” he realized suddenly. “It was dark and I heard you calling to me.”

Treville gave a small smile. “I couldn’t let you go.”

Richelieu pulled Treville’s head down for another kiss. “I couldn’t stay away from you,” he whispered against Treville’s lips.

Treville reluctantly broke away and helped Richelieu sit up. “Before we get carried away, you must be thirsty.” He reached for a nearby cup and handed it to him.

Richelieu stared at the dark liquid. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Blood mixed with water. Since you’re so newly blooded, you will have to feed more often for the time being.” 

“Where is it from?”

“Me,” Treville answered readily. “That’s why I cut it with water. Vampire blood is stronger than human.” One end of his mouth quirked up. “I know how finicky you are, but it can’t be helped. Don’t worry. You’ll eventually get to where you only have to feed sparingly. You can still eat regular food but it’s mostly for appearances. It doesn’t hurt us, but doesn’t help us either.”

Richelieu arched an eyebrow. “One wouldn’t know that from the meals you consume.”

Treville laughed. “I still enjoy the way food tastes.” He nodded towards the cup. “Go on.”

Richelieu drank the blood. He expected it to be revolting. It wasn’t. It gave him a warm sensation. A pleasant tingle shot down his spine. He licked his lips and noticed Treville avidly watching him. Heat settled in the pit of his stomach and he did it again. Slower.

Treville growled and took the empty cup. He tossed it aside. He cupped Richelieu’s face and kissed him, hard.

Richelieu let Treville push him back down on the mattress. He opened his mouth to return the kiss. He ran his hands through Treville’s hair and held on.

Treville settled on top of Richelieu, skin to skin. He tenderly cupped Richelieu’s face. He kept kissing him and kissing him with no need to break for air.

Richelieu shuddered in pleasure when Treville broke off to scrape his fangs down the side of his neck. His hands tightened in Treville’s hair. He let out a broken moan. “Jean.”

Treville growled again. He rubbed his body against Richelieu’s. He bit down where Richelieu’s neck and shoulder joined.

Richelieu gasped in pained pleasure. He couldn’t describe the feeling of Treville drinking from him. It burned but it was exquisite. It made him hot and almost euphoric. It hurt but it was good. He was harder than he could ever remember being.

Treville gently withdrew. He moved up Richelieu’s body and tilted his head to expose his neck. His voice sounded inside Richelieu’s head. //Please, Armand. Please. I want to feel you.//

Richelieu cupped the side of Treville’s neck and found that telepathic communication wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. //Are you sure? I don’t know what I’m doing, Jean.//

Treville’s eyes flashed. //I trust you.//

First, Richelieu kissed Treville’s neck. Then he licked the smooth expanse of skin. //Are you sure?//

//There! Bite me there!//

Richelieu gingerly bit down on the spot. Treville’s blood flooded into his mouth. It was hot and tangy. It was spicy and addictive.

Treville groaned and pushed into Richelieu’s bite. //That’s it! Oh, Armand, I love you!//

Richelieu didn’t think. He brought his teeth out. He rolled Treville beneath him. He entered Treville in one swift movement while biting his neck again.

Treville wrapped his arms and legs around Richelieu. He arched up to get closer. His hard cock was trapped between their bodies.

It was all too much. The pleasure of being inside Treville’s body and Treville’s blood in his mouth was overwhelming. He stopped biting to bury his face in Treville’s neck while he came.

Treville came a split second after. He threw his head back and shouted Richelieu’s name.

Richelieu placed a light kiss just below Treville’s ear. //I love you, too. I didn’t hurt you, did I?//

Treville put his legs down but kept his arms securely around Richelieu. He kissed the top of his head. //Do you hear me complaining?//

Richelieu put his head down on Treville’s shoulder. //Thank you for not giving up on me.//

Treville ran a lazy hand down Richelieu's spine. His other rested in Richelieu's hair. //Thanks for coming back.//

**Author's Note:**

> All the vampire fics for this ship portray Richelieu as the vampire. I decided that it would be fun if it was Treville.
> 
> The title comes from the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence


End file.
